


into the abyss

by Vaynglory



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaynglory/pseuds/Vaynglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dishonored AU.  Lord Protector Nevos, alone in the Void with his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just freeform ramble because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. More on Nevos [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6589123/chapters/15073129).

Blue, all around him is blue, a placid calm sky that stretches on in all directions as far as he can see. Crumbling ruins and bits of debris dot the landscape, floating eerily in the not-sky. _The Void_ , an unfamiliar voice from somewhere in the back of Nevos’s mind supplies.

He is atop one of the ruins, a path of scattered bricks floating before him. There is nothing behind him, nowhere else to turn, unless he’d like to try his chances with the endless blue abyss below. So onward he goes.

The crumbling brick-trail leads him to a familiar structure, suspended in the void: the white marble pillars and arches of the Temple of the One, its roof collapsed, a stone dragon towering above it, stretching towards the sky (though the definition of “sky” in this place is relative, Nevos thinks).

A bloodstained scrap of paper lies on the cobblestones before him. He kneels on the ground, picks it up. turns it over. It reads -

YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM

\- over and over, in a wild, looping script. It calls back memories he’d rather forget. Red-robed assassins materializing from the shadows, red blossoming from Martin’s chest as the blade had pierced him from behind. His Emperor, his love, laying lifeless on the stone floor.

“Tell me something I don’t _fucking_ know,” Nevos says to the piece of paper in his hand. He balls it up, tosses it into the abyss.

He keeps moving forward. There’s nothing else he can do.


End file.
